kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Knightmare Returns
Meta Knightmare Returns is a sub-game in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In it, the player controls Meta Knight and traverses through a slightly modified story mode of Kirby: Planet Robobot. As in the other two Meta Knightmare sub-games (Meta Knightmare in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Meta Knightmare Ultra in Kirby Super Star Ultra), Meta Knight goes on the journey to defeat the Haltmann Works Company to prove his worthiness. The sub-game is unlocked by beating the Story Mode of Kirby: Planet Robobot. This sub-game is stated to be a sort of "what if" scenario or alternate universe/timeline; the same is likely true for the other Meta Knightmare sub-games.Miiverse Gameplay Meta Knight retains many abilities and attacks from Meta Knightmare Ultra. He is able to use Galaxia (which applies fiery effects) and the Knight Spin (which applies icy effects). Special Moves from Meta Knightmare Ultra also return. Meta Knight has new attacks as well as slightly more power and speed than before in this sub-game. Some aspects of the sub-game are carried over from Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Dededetour, such as the regularly spaced save room checkpoints, and the presence of stronger versions of bosses and mid-bosses. Special moves Meta Knight can accumulate Meta Points (by defeating enemies or gathering them from the environment), and can store a total of 50 points. He can spend these points to use these moves: Differences from Story Mode * There are fewer recovery items in this mode. Some of them have been replaced with other items. * Point Stars are replaced with collectables in the shape of Meta Knight's emblem that have the same function. * Enemies are more frequent and can appear in varying sizes. * Code Cubes and Assist Stars are replaced with a group of 8 Meta Points. * Mid-bosses and bosses have new cosmetic changes, have 2.0 added to their names and have received new attacks and attacks from their original versions are now much more deadly. **The only exception to this is Mecha Knight, who has been replaced by Stock Mecha Knight. Stock Mecha Knight's attacks are taken from both Mecha Knight and Mecha Knight+. * President Haltmann 2.0 is fought immediately entering the final boss room. After that, instead of fighting Star Dream, clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia are fought, and later, Galacta Knight. * Some stickers have been replaced with other items and others have been moved to other locations. * Amiibo figures provide food items only as Meta Knight cannot use Copy Abilities. * Sections that require the Robobot Armor to proceed are skipped. Some sections aren't skipped in which Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, can destroy most of these obstacles in these instances. ** Because of this, the Invader Armor is never fought at all. * Meta Knight's sword can solve any puzzle (i.e, lighting a fuse to blast out of a cannon). * All of the EX stages are played just before the boss stage. * Some Treasure Chests that contain Code Cubes are replaced with 1UPs. * Stages are compiled in one level and at the end of each, a time will be shown. * As in Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Dededetour, each level contains two save points that also refill all of Meta Knight's lost health. One will be near the halfway point of the level, and another will be at the end. In the case of Level 6, its second save point is located just before the boss. The save switches are decorated with Meta Knight's emblem, and the save rooms are all set inside of a gigantic hangar in which the Halberd has been docked. Trivia * This is the first Meta Knightmare sub-game in the series that is not from a remake. * Kirby takes a nap during the events of this mode, explaining his absence from the sub-game's story. * Galaxia Darkness, one of Meta Knight's special moves in this mode, is the same as his Final Smash in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. **Similarly, Meta Knight also has techniques that share names with his regular special moves from those games, including the Mach Tornado and Shuttle Loop. This is to be expected, however, as his moveset in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is nearly identical. * Unlike previous games in which he was playable, Meta Knight rides Warp Stars like Kirby in this mode instead of flying on his own. * Despite the fact that Meta Knight lost the ability to glide after using Shuttle Loop in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], he regained it for this game. * Unlike in Dededetour, there are no added shortcuts, perhaps due to them being deemed unnecessary with Meta Knight's greatly superior speed. * On the New Nintendo 3DS system lines, the X and Y buttons coincidentally correspond to Meta Knight's special moves by their color. Pressing the blue X button will activate Meta Quick, represented in blue, while pressing the green Y button will activate Heal, represented in green. Gallery KPR HAAL.jpg|Meta Knight prepares to board the Haltmann Works Company's train in Patched Plains. KPR Galacta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight confronts Galacta Knight. KPR Meta Knightmare Returns Credits.jpg|Meta Knight slashes the credits. References Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Sub-games